Midnight High School
by crystalinuyasha
Summary: What happens when Elena is left alone in a school thats full of vampires? She ends up being the only human there or is she really even human. Will she fall in love and find her way? You will find out in the many up coming chapters of Midnight High School!


Hey I hope you like the story, This is only just the beginning of the story and hopefully I'll get enough people to like it. If not I'll just continue anyway.

"I can't believe today is the first year of high school for me." A girl came running down the street. 'Hi my name is Elena but everybody usually calls me Star. Today is my first day of high school and I'M GOING TO BE LATE!'

"Star wait up!" Yelled another girl to Star. 'That's my best friend Haruna. She was the captain of the middle school soccer team and she was really popular then to.'

"Hurry up Haruna we're going to be late." They both continued to run until they reached the front gates to there new school, Midnight High School. Haruna and Star ran up to the entrance of the opening ceremony.

"We made it right on time Star lets find our new classes and go ok." She walked up to the class charts and looked for there names.

"Haruna we got into the same class again. Were in the Moon Class in room 1-A." She ran over and hugged her friend tightly.

"That's weird I've never heard of classes with these names before. Look at these names there's the Moon class, Rose Class, Night class, and Day class. One for each class and year, weird right." She looked at her friend closely and then her watch. "Star never mind that we have to go to the ceremony and fast."

Haruna grabbed Star and ran for the main building. They didn't see anybody form there old middle school so they stayed close together. They found the line that said moon class and went to it. When it finally started Haurna and Star took two seats and waited for the principle to come on stage.

After the ceremony ended they went to there class room together and meet the teacher. His name was Kakashi-sensei. When we got to our seats and that's when Star saw him. He had short black hair and fair tanned skin. He went over to sensei and gave him a little sheet of paper. Then walked over to where Star sat. He sat next to her and she turned to him, "Hi my name is Elena but everybody calls me Star. Nice to meet you."

He turned to her and gave her a cold look, "I don't care about who you are but I'm Yoh." He turned back to the teacher and sat back into his chair. His black hair went smoothly around his face. The black uniform which usually looked geeky on most guys looked great on him. He didn't have a tie, it wasn't buttoned all the way, and he didn't put his jacket on. It was just a black t-shirt and black pants the usual everyday kind of look that looked great on him.

Star turned around frustrated with him, 'What is his problem I'm going to have to find out.'

-Lunch time -

Haruna walks over to Star, "Hey Star what's wrong you look down."

"That guy that sits next to me Yoh he doesn't like me at all." She sighed and grabbed her lunch.

"Hmmm well not everybody will like you. Oh hey I'll meet you on the roof for lunch the principle called me up really fast ok." She waved and walked out.

Star got up and walked to the stairs noticing all the little details about the school. It was weird in a way because the halls everything was black except for the lockers which were navy blue and the floor was white. It had few windows and didn't show much light, it was like it was trying to keep the light out. When she did see other people they stayed away from the light as much as possible but if one hit it on accident they didn't really mind. It was like they didn't like the light but they also didn't mind it either. This confused Star a lot, but she didn't really pay attention to it thinking nothing about how weird it really did seem. She continued to walk to the stairs and when she got there she went up the four story building to the top and out onto the roof. She walked over to the rail and looked out over everything.

'I'm glad I moved out here, Tokyo was just getting to big and crazy. I can still visit everybody if I wanted to anyway.' She sighed and leaned against the railing when she heard a crack in the bar. It was old and she didn't notice it before. Suddenly a hand went around her waist and pulled her back before she even realized that the railing started to fall. She turned around quickly to see Yoh sitting against the wall behind her.

"When did you get here and was that you who saved me?" She went closer to him and noticed the blackness in his eyes. 'He seems very nice and his eyes are the best thing about him. I could almost be lost in his gaze forever.' A cold breeze began to blow making Star's long silver hair, wave just slightly. Her uniform skirt began to swing with the breeze and her navy blue eyes stared back at Yoh.

He stared back at her then turned his face to the side, "I just did it because nobody wants a dead body on the school grounds." His black hair began to flow and when he looked back at her he slightly blushed and looked away again. "See you in class." He began to walk away when he felt her grab his arm. The touch was warm and he liked the feeling but he would never tell her that.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She tried to turn him around but he was to strong for her.

"Because humans are useless people, they always cause problems for everybody." He pulled his arm away and walked off before Star could say anything.

'What did he mean by humans? Isn't he human?' She started to chuckle a little bit at herself, 'Of course he's human there isn't a being out there that looks human but isn't.'

Star walked over to the building and sat against the wall waiting for Haruna to come and eat lunch with her.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chatper of the story. Hopefully you all got what was happening. On the next charpter you'll find out what the main plot is (I hope lol)

* * *

Please review it for me! I hoped you like my story and the next chapter will be out soon. 


End file.
